The present invention relates to a protective liner assembly and kit for the bed of a pick-up truck and more particularly concerns such an assembly and kit that is easily assembled and installed.
A variety of protective liners for truck beds have been suggested, including arrangements shown in the U.S. patents to Nix (U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,768), Carter, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,508), and Van Kirk, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,097). These arrangements shown in the prior art generally involve high degrees of complex fabrication, or are of one-piece, rigid construction.
Presently, the user of a truck bed liner, particularly the occasional or temporary user, is compelled to purchase one of these aforementioned expensive, difficult to assemble and manipulate liners. Such requirements of the occasional user produce a need for an inexpensive, portable and storable, easy to assemble and manipulate truck bed liner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved truck bed liner assembly that avoids or minimizes the above-mentioned problems, with emphasis on the use of inexpensive, lightweight, yet sturdy materials, providing ease and simplicity of assembly and manipulation with a minimal amount of time and effort